Sweet Valentine
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Kim and Adam spend their first valentine's day as a married couple


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/n: Alright a friend on Twitter, Stephanie, had a story idea and asked if anyone was interested in writing it so I jumped on the idea of doing so. I hope this lives up to it. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Kim quietly swung her legs over the side of the bed, trying not to wake Adam up. They had had a rough evening on the case and Adam had been roughed up pretty badly so she wanted to give his body the opportunity to rest up.

She padded through their apartment to get breakfast ready. In nothing but a t-shirt and some panties, she moved effortlessly through the kitchen. She scooped up some milk, eggs, bacon and flour out of the fridge and pantry to make pancakes, bacon and eggs. The light coming from the window flashed against her hands, making her ring sparkle. She instinctively twirled it around her finger with her thumb and smiled, her mind bringing her to the previous day.

 _It wasn't lost on Kim that Valentine's day was the following day and she hadn't found the time to prepare something special for Adam. It was their first Valentine's day since getting married and although it had never been a thing they celebrated in the past, she wanted to do something now, even though she knew he would think it was cheesy._

 _"Do you mind if we stop by the store on the way back to 21st?" She asked her partner._

 _"Sure, anything for my favourite girl." Kim was happy to have been paired up with Lindsay most of the time. It was a good way to keep her professional life from her personal life as separate as she could considering she and Adam were now both in intelligence. She stopped at a convenience store and came out shortly after, having found exactly what she had been looking for. "Found what you needed?"_

 _"Yes I did." She couldn't help the goofy grin that was on her lips at the thought of a romantic evening with her husband._

She paused what she was doing and walked towards her desk, opening the drawer and pulling out the heart shaped card and opening it, reading her own handwriting before putting it back in its place and returning to the kitchen. She whipped up the pancake batter and pulled out the frying pans from the cupboard before setting then on top of the stove. After looking at the time, she figured that she'd start on cooking and would wake Adam up when it was ready but her plan changed when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands down and walked quickly to the door before the person rang it again. What she hadn't noticed was that Adam was already up and watching her every move in nothing but his boxers in their bedroom doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face.

She opened it a crack after she looked through the peeple to see who it was. "Can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for Kimberly Ruzek." He looked at the card attached to what he was carrying.

"That's me." She would never get tired of hearing her whole name life that for as long as she lived. He handed her a bouquet of roses that was already set in a vase.

"Have a nice day ma'am."

"Thank you." She smiled at him before he left, closing the door behind her and setting the flowers in the middle of the kitchen table before she unwrapped the plastic paper around it, smelling them and taking the card in her hands.

 _Will you be my valentine?_

 _Love,_ _Adam_

 _xxxx_

 _"_ He's crazy." She chuckled, returning to the stove and the pancakes. Adam was glad that his little present had done the trick and he quietly walked across the living room and to the kitchen, circling her waist with his arms and resting his chin on her shoulders.

"Morning darling."

"Morning baby." She turned around in his arms and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thanks for the flowers." She kissed him again.

"They're not half as beautiful as you though." He pulled her closer to him as she blushed, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a more tender, loving kiss. "So. Will you be my valentine?" He whispered huskily against her lips as they parted.

"Yes I'll be your valentine." She giggled as she pressed her forehead to his chest. They shared another kiss before they went back to making breakfast together, the couple moving in sync, plates being served only a few minutes later. They ate in casual talk and did the dishes together like they always did. Adam would silently look at Kim while he dried the plates, something he loved to do every time he had the chance. He couldn't believe that in the past year, they had gone to being together again to engaged and now he got to call this beautiful woman his wife, something he'd never get tired of in this lifetime.

"You know the good thing about us working together in Intelligence?" He suddenly broke the comfortable silence between them.

"What's that?" She asked with a smiled as she dried her hands with a towel.

"We get to spend our off days together." He took her hand and pulled her to him. "And I get to see you all sexy in my shirt all, day, long." The kiss was hungry this time. Kim moaned into the kiss as he pulled her body with him towards the couch where he laid her down gently against the cushions, pushing his body against hers as they continued kissing, Kim's arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

"How about you take us to our bedroom and you get to see me without your shirt all, day, long?" She asked huskily against his lips as they parted.

"Kim." He growled, his boxers suddenly becoming tighter around him. It only took him a few seconds to pull himself away from her and help her to her feet before he raised her against him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he claimed her lips again, his legs taking them to their bedroom.

"What? You don't like the idea of seeing me naked all, day, long?" She asked with a smirk as he set het down gently on the floor.

"It's the best ides." His primal senses were taking over and he quickly closed the gap between the two to kiss her hungrily, gently pushing her body towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress and the two of them tumbling on the bed, their lips still attached together. He kissed his way up her tummy as he pushed his shirt off of her body and Kim expertly flipped them around so she could remove the only thing that was standing between them anymore. They enjoyed the rest of their morning between the sheets making love, something they didn't often get to do at this time in the day.

Kim was snuggled against Adam's side hours later, a single bed sheet covering their sweat covered skin. "Morning sex is the best." She propped herself against him and peppered his chest with kisses.

"And the day is still young." He placed his hand behind his head and smirked, a pink blush creeping on Kim's cheeks.

"Oh, it reminds me." She pulled away suddenly and pulled the sheets with her, leaving Adam completely exposed while she went to retrieve something in the living room. "I wanted to give you this this morning but you surprised me first." She sat down next to him and gave him an envelop. He sat down in the bed and gently took it from her hand.

"Weren't we supposed NOT give each other anything today?"

"Look who didn't do good on that statement."

"Touché." He chuckled as he looked at her curvy hand writing. "So dinner and a massage." He finally closed it. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"I know that we never celebrated Valentine's day before but with all the hearts everywhere, I couldn't help it." She giggled. They had always spent a quiet evening in the past on that day with a bottle of wine and a movie but this year, finally being married, she wanted to give into all the commercial aspect of it.

"This is perfect, thank you." He pressed his hand to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She had made a reservation at their favourite restaurant and promised him a massage later that evening but she didn't know that he also had something up his sleeve. They stayed in bed a little while longer before needing food and a shower, one they would share before getting ready for their evening.

Adam watched as Kim slipped into her red dress, a single cutout just above her abs, the material clinging to her in just the right places. She moved her hair to the side and looked back at him. "Zip me up babe?" He finished buttoning his shirt, put on his jacket and walked behind her. His fingers raised the zipper but they were burning with wanting to lower it back down and make love to his girl, his wife one more time before they left.

"Is this dress new?" He could feel his heart beating faster and his want for her grow.

"Yes it is. Bought it specially for tonight."

"And I'll enjoy removing it from your body tonight too." His lips kissed her neck, his teeth biting down gently, turning her on as much as he was in that moment.

"Adam, you need to stop that right now or we're never leaving this place tonight." Her breathing was uneven and a fire was igniting in her belly but if he had it his way, they'd spend the night in between the sheets.

"You're right." He physically pulled himself away, afraid that if he didn't stop that they wouldn't be going anywhere and he still had one thing up his sleeve. "We better get going then." He helped into her coat, Chicago's cold winter making it a must. Adam drove them to the restaurant and they had to wait in line to give their names and Adam had a firm grip on her. "You look, stunning." He couldn't help his eyes admiring his wife in that beautiful dress, letting his imagination run wild on him.

"Thanks." She blushed, running a hand against his crisp white shirt. "You look pretty hot yourself." Kim loved it when he dressed up like that. He was wearing his suit minus the tie, a few buttons popped open at the top and he always looked hot when he was dressed like that.

"Having these dirty thoughts could get us into trouble." He whispered in her ear, making her blush as they made it to the front of the line.

"Reservation for Kim Ruzek." Kim announced as the woman looked through her reservation.

"The first of the two." The hostess mumbled.

"Escuse me?" Kim asked, not sure if she had heard it right.

"I have two reservations under that last name. Any relation between you and Adam Ruzek?" Kim looked at Adam with a grin. He had failed to mention this to her but this was pretty funny.

"Actually." She looked at him with a grin. "He, is my husband." She kissed him and looked at the hostess again, making her laugh as well.

"Great minds think alike it seems. Follow me." She smiled. It didn't seem to bother her that two tables were under the same name on such a busy night but they followed her to a table close to the window, a pink candle in the middle for the occasion. "Enjoy your evening." The service was rather fast and they enjoyed a rare dinner out together. About an hour and a half later, Adam watched as Kim ate the last bite from her dessert. He watched as her lips wrapped around the fork and her tongue lick any excess crumbs on her lips and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He leaned across the table so only she would hear him.

"I'm ready to go home." She wiped her mouth with the napkin. The truth was that she had hungrily eyed him all evening, wanting to have her way with him and that's exactly what she was hoping to do as soon as they got home. Adam hailed the waitress for the check and after a bit of bickering, Adam dropped a hundred on the table, suddenly not needing the change. He helped Kim back into her coat and gave the waitress a nod in thanks before they were out the door again and on their way home. They kissed all the way up the stairs and Adam fumbled with his keys while Kim still kissed him and they finally tumbled into the apartment, Adam kicking the door behind them. When Kim finally opened her eyes, she took in the sight in front of her. "Adam." She gasped, looking over his shoulder. The whole place was filled with lit candles, giving their apartment a romantic glow. "When, how?" She was at a loss for words.

"I had a little help from cupid." He moved so he stood behind her, his hands on her hips. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" She looked at him over her shoulder with a smile. "I love it." She couldn't believe that he had done all of this for her. She let him remove her coat and discard it with his.

"There's more." She moved forward under his touch and he guided her towards their room.

"More?" She was now facing him, walking backwards, a silly grin on her face.

"Turn and look." He kissed her. She did as she was told and what was in front of her made her eyes water. The bouquet of roses was now sitting on her chest and rose petals were everywhere, and so were the same kinds of candles that were in the living room.

"Adam. This is beautiful."

"Just like you." He kissed the spot behind her ear. "To our first valentine's day as husband and wife and too all the ones after that."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He turned her in his grasp and kissed her. Their fingers went to work in undressing each other and they fell, naked against the sheets, Kim's plan for a massage no longer on their minds, their bodies doing all the talking now.

* * *

 **A/n: Alright so I know that all of us wish they were together and married on the show but I believe that we'll have to be a bit more patient to have that become a reality but I hope you guys liked this little one shot while we wait for that miracle to happen. As always, take a few seconds to leave a review, I love hearing about your thoughts. - Sarra**


End file.
